The Mirror
by BlackCat46
Summary: There's a storm raging over Anubis house. All the power's gone and Trudy's mirror starts doing strange things. Will they get rid of the mirror before it's too late? (R&R, O.O.C., AU.) M for mirror.


The room was dark. I saw the mirror at the foot of my bed. I'm not afraid of the dark. I stepped up to the mirror.

I am Trudy Rehman. The room lit up with lightning and my reflection looked horrible. I had purple rings around my eyes, my skin was rotting away, I was dripping pus and blood and my hair was falling out in clumps and I'd lost a lot of teeth.

Then I ran to switch on my lamp. It didn't go on. I ran to Victor.

"Victor, I looked in the mirror, then lightning flashed and I saw something horrible." I said. A man was talking to him.

"Is she one of the kids?" He looked at me. "She's a little bit..."

"Loopy? This is my housekeeper. She's not loopy, she's just easily scared. Trudy, by something horrible, what did you mean?"

"I meant that I had purple around my eyes, rotting skin that was dripping pus and blood, my hair was falling out in clumps and I'd lost a lot of teeth! It was horrible!"

I sounded crazy.

"I swear it didn't sound so crazy in my head! It only sounded mad out loud, but it's totally true, I promise you!"

The man smiled at me.

"Hey, I don't believe that you could look like that. You're pretty, from what I can see of you in the dark."

Who _was _this guy? I liked him, he was nice.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't intend to be rude, but may I know your name?" I was trying to be polite, but it came out very formal and not so...

"My name's Jasper Choudhary."

"Very nice to meet you, sir."

"Just call me Jasper, Miss Trudy."

Victor, Jasper and I went to see that mirror. It had ordinary reflections to them, even when lightning flashed. They had the ordinary reflections, I turned into a zombie.

I jumped onto my bed and buried myself under the covers, whimpering. Jasper came over.

"It's OK, Miss Trudy. It didn't do anything."

I gasped "It made that zombie thingy again!"

Honestly, not only am I a wimp, I'm also a crazy and sappy wimp.

"Come here, do you need a hug?"

He didn't give much of a choice, he was cuddling me in seconds. I nudged up to him.

"See? Nothing to... oh my God!"

Lightning flashed and the mirror showed us both as zombies. I pressed my face into his shoulder and cried.

"You're not a zombie, Miss Trudy. You're gorgeous." He soothed.

I pressed up close. I hated having a mirror in my room.

I needed protective cuddles. I rarely ever got cuddles, though I love them.

That's how I'm scared of the dark. Mirrors that show zombies.

Jasper cuddled me, stood in the room with his eyes closed while I got ready for bed. He wore his night clothes and he held me all night, making sure I was OK.

I woke in the night, crying in terror as I remembered what I'd seen in the mirror.

This time, I saw it again, but the image was bloated and horrible. I screamed and Jasper woke up.

"Miss Trudy, what's the matter? Are you OK?" He panicked.

"Evil mirror!" I chucked a shoe at it, but it just bounced off and wouldn't smash it.

"Trudy, calm yourself down a bit, lovely."

I gasped rapidly. He rubbed my ribs, trying to soothe me. Then he kissed my lips, making me calmer.

"There, lovely. That's better, isn't it? You see? All better. We'll get rid of it tomorrow."

I still had nightmares. Jasper protected me from them, waking me if I started trembling and kissing me until I was soothed.

Then I woke up while he was in the bathroom. The mirror showed me as a zombie, getting out of bed and... oh my...

I screamed. Jasper came running and hugged me.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?"

"Mirror... zombie..."

That did it. I lay there, shaking while he tried to get the mirror out. He stepped away from it and watched as the lightning cracked and showed him the exact same thing it had shown me.

"Oh, my God! That's it. Out of bed, Trudy, now. Come over here." He took me to the mirror. It showed me as a very huge zombie.

"Yike!" I squeaked and jumped into Jasper's arms.

"It's OK, gorgeous. You aren't a huge zombie woman. You're a tiny beautiful woman." He was soothing me and I knew it.

When I bravely looked in that mirror again, it showed a zombie woman, holding a zombie baby.

Whoa.

"Jasper, look." When he saw it, he smiled. I suddenly felt kind of... well, bigger, I guess.

"Uh, is it normal to feel bigger than I was? And... oh, goodness!" That was odder than I expected.

"It's only normal if you're a little bit rounder now. And um, you might not want to look down..."

So, me being the idiot I am, I looked down. And of course. I was bigger. That might have explained that strange sensation I had.

"And, Jasper, is it normal to feel odd sensations in there?"

He touched me gently, feeling the odd nudging sensation for himself.

"No, this is not normal. I don't know much about this, but Trudy... you may be... even impossibly... you could be..."

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

He looked at my eyes, then nodded. The zombie in the mirror laughed at us, lightning flashed and I saw the worry on Jasper's face.

.

.

.

**So, what do you think? I know all my stories have something to do with it, so PM me if you find it irritating and have a better idea for me, then I'll stop it. Review if you liked it. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
